The Dino Spies Collision Course (Special Edition)
The Dino Spies Collision Course is the special episode of [[Power Rangers SpyForce|'Power Rangers SpyForce']] and [[Power Rangers Dino Charge|'Power Rangers Dino Charge']] with the SpyForce and Dino Charge Rangers joining forces to reprehend Snide and recapture Lazarus. also the Dino Charge Rangers joins forces with the [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_2 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers] and [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Dino_Thunder Power Rangers Dino Thunder]' '''as they lend their assistance to the teams as well. Synopsis The '''SpyForce Rangers' meet their successors The Dino Charge Rangers to go after Lazarus after he escapes from SpyForce custody and head through the timeline and join forces with Snide to corrupt Earth on both sides. The United Rangers also gets reinforcements as Lazarus and Snide revive an old foe from the first chapter of the Zordon era. Rangers 'Allies' *Keeper *Kendall Morgan *Captain Jensen *Dr. Brendan Jensen *SpyForce Elite Agents *Keres Villains * Lazarus * The Techno's * Snide * Goldar * Silver Hats * Black Cats * Putties * Triptoids * Vivix * Spikeballs Storyline In Neo-Tech City where the SpyForce Power Rangers based are the public servants to city, The SpyForce Agency and from an alternate Earth dimension timeline but just years after the Legendary Battle took place. Meanwhile in the Earth timeline where the Energems has since bonded with that team of Power Rangers better known as the Dino Charge Power Rangers. Captain Louise Jensen soon learns that they are a group of evil monsters are half-dinosaurs and Lazarus has recruited them to align themselves with the Technos to corrupt not only the universe but cause massive destruction of the planet history. Louise and her husband Brendan informs the SpyForce Rangers of the situation and Richie says, “We can’t let this happen” Stephanie replied, “Lazarus has taken this too far!” Kenny, Jonah and Jaycob agrees and knows that these evil Dino-Technos must be stopped and the Captain and Dr. Jensen sends the rangers to the year 2015 where the Dino Charge Rangers are based in and combine forces with them. As the SpyForce Rangers prepare to go to their SpyForce Flying Shuttle Dr. Kendall Morgan and the keeper informs the Dino Charge Rangers of the same situation and are expecting visitors from the future and they did not know whom it is but they are told to wait for them outside. Two Teams Meet for the First Time The SpyForce Rangers in their shuttle arrives in front of the Museum and the Dino Charge Rangers are stunned and excited to meet another Power Rangers team and Richie and Tyler introduces themselves and their retrospectively teams individually. Kenny introduces himself to Koda while Stephanie and Shelby become new friends while Chase and Jonah have a lot in common about girls while Jaycob makes a new friend in Riley. The SpyForce and Dino Charge Power Rangers soon went inside of the museum to get to know each other better. In the meantime, Lazarus soon finds an alliance in Master Sledge whom for many centuries has been searching for the remaining Energems who has since bonded with Dino Charge Rangers and learns of the SpyForce Rangers’ presence in the current timeline. Lazarus wants to use technology to corrupt the universe while Snide wants the Energems to capture the planet and both of them agreed to combine forces to bring chaos in the universe. Rangers Acquainted At the Dino Charge Command Center below the Museum The SpyForce Rangers are amazed at the base and soon contacted their mentors from their dimension at the SpyForce Agency Command Center and soon Captain and Dr. Jensen appeared on Kendall’s Computer and introduce themselves to the Dino Charge Rangers. “Rangers Brendan and I are pleased that you made it safe” (The Captain sighs and she and Brendan speaks to the Dino Charge Rangers) “Greetings Dino Charge Power Rangers! My name is Captain Louise Jensen and this my husband Dr. Brendan Jensen the Tech Adviser of the SpyForce Rangers. It is an honor to meet you all” “Thank you Mrs. Jensen it is our pleasure to meet you and Dr. Jensen.” Shelby replied. “Mrs. Jensen will not be necessary my dear the SpyForce team knows me by Captain but you and the Dino Charge team can simply call me Louise.” Captain Jensen says. “Awesome!” Tyler replies with excitement. Dr. Jensen gives both Ranger teams updates on the situation and confirms Lazarus and Snide has joined forces alongside the Dino-Technos to corrupt the planet. “Dino Charge Rangers on the behalf of my wife and the agents at SpyForce including myself are honored to join alongside you and your mentors retrospectively.” Brendan informs the Dino Charge Rangers about Lazarus and his evil criminal organization the Technos. “This is the masterminded computer corrupting hacker named Lazarus. He along with his girlfriend Keres and their foot soldiers the Silver Hats Black Cats the naughty feline ferocious fur balls under Lazarus’ command cause trouble in Neo-Tech City and they have also joined Lazarus to assist him and Snide.” Tyler replies, “Those felines can cause a virus-like cat scratch fever” “Black Cats are brutal but at SpyForce we always prepare for any assault Lazarus lays on us” Jonah says. “What we do with evil dinos Louise?” asked Koda “Not to worry we have a plan to combat both Lazarus and Snide but this is a team effort and bringing two Ranger teams together to save two worlds is the ultimate.” Captain Jensen replied. Both Ranger teams agreed and put their battling techniques together. Keeper then speaks to the SpyForce Rangers on the reason he believes Captain Jensen chose them to form an elite team for their agency. “Captain Jensen made the right choice to choose the five of you to become Power Rangers to serve and protect the civilians and the world but now our dimension needs your help.” Stephanie replies “Yes sir we understand; we all became Power Rangers for a reason. To serve with purpose and protect Earth including both our dimensional timelines.” The SpyForce Rangers settled into the present time with Dino Charge Rangers as they adjust their mission. Jaycob chats with Riley while Jonah gets to know Chase better. Stephanie talks to Shelby and realized that she has a feel for studying dinosaurs. Shelby learns Stephanie’s father was an elite SpyForce agent along with her late mother. As Shelby shows Stephanie her picture of her father and Stephanie said her father looks much like her father Chief Commander Linus Townsend and the two girls are amazed. Richie also talks to Tyler about the mission and passion both teams have a Rangers. Lazarus and Sledge meanwhile combined forces with their respective henchmen minus Keres Lazarus' former fiancee who is still in the SpyForce Agency prison already serving time for her part in crime spree also treason charges for betraying SpyForce to join Lazarus causes. Lazarus made a vow to avenge his fallen lover by coming to the mainstream timeline to alter Neo-Tech City's history and make sure the SpyForce Agency never exists. Yellow and Pink While the SpyForce Rangers sit at the Amber Beach Cafe Shelby and the guys treat them to a nice big meal after their long travel in the pursuit of Lazarus. Stephanie looks at Shelby's Dinosaurs Study Books and She's impressed. Shelby told her that Dinosaurs are her passion and Stephanie sees a picture of the Triceratops and shows it to Jaycob giving Stephanie an idea to make a gift for Shelby. Also, Stephanie tells Shelby about her father Chief Admiral Townsend and her late mother. Techno Invasion Lazarus and the Techno's make their way to the abandoned electric plant to set the new Techno's Corporation while planning to free his girlfriend Keres but little did he knew Lazarus sees Keres in a dream but what he doesn't know is that she is with the other SpyForce agents unaware that she has since reformed from her evil past and align herself with SpyForce once again. She then boards the SpyForce Chopper to join the SpyForce Rangers. Meanwhile, as Keres works to reconcile with Stephanie from their past; The Techno's emerges on Amber Beach with vengeance. While at SpyForce Captain Jensen is concerned about Stephanie seeing Keres again. As SpyForce agents along with Keres board the SpyForce Copter heading for Amber Beach. Reconciliation As the SpyForce Rangers welcomed their comrades and the Dino Charge Rangers meets them for the first time as well. As Keres appears Stephanie begins to engage her but Agent Coleman stops her saying Keres has since changed her ways since being in SpyForce custody. It was soon confirmed by Koda due to his caveman instincts and urge Stephanie to give her a chance and Stephanie agreed. Keres informed the Ranger Teams that Lazarus came to Amber Beach to rebuild The Techno's. And plans revenge, and joined Snide to revive an old enemy. Dino Spies Combo The SpyForce Rangers along with Keres investigate, find and confront Lazarus and soon learned that an old Ranger nemeses "Goldar" AKA Goldar 2.0. and he pursues the Rangers to get revenge for Rita and Zedd. As the SpyForce Rangers are overwhelmed Lazarus and Techno’s revival of Goldar and surrounded by putties, triptoids, and vilvix armies. Tyler and the Dino Charge Rangers are also outnumbered against Techno Ranger, Snide and the foot soldiers until a Dino Blast disrupts their assault. To their surprise 2 Dino teams of Power Rangers emerged. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers’ Billy, Kimberly, Aisha and Zack and Dino Thunder Rangers Ethan and Kira. Ethan informed Conner that Tommy AKA Dr. O alerted him and Kira about Goldar’s resurrection and Billy, Aisha, Zack and Kimberly also was alerted by Gosei; Zordon’s protégé about it as well. Goldar didn’t like the sound of that at all. He insisted that he avenge his bosses Rita and Zedd. The Lexington brothers join Richie, Kenny and Stephanie and they morph to deal with Lazarus, The Technos, Putties, Triptoids, and Vilvixs. Dino Power Rangers Vs. Goldar The Dino Power Rangers confronts Goldar and split into 5 groups. Triceratops Trio pairs Billy with Ethan and Shelby while Kimberly, Kira join Sir Ivan in Pterodactyl trio as a Stego-Para-Mastadon forms with Chase, Koda and Zack while Riley joins Aisha leaving Jason, Tyler and Conner to form the T-Rex Trio. The Dino Rangers Teams defeated their retrospective foes leaving Goldar last in line and they combine their weapons to create an ultimate weapon of all Combining the Power Blaster with Z-Rex Blaster with Dino Spike forming the Super Dino Power Cannon. The Super Dino Power Cannon fire an Ultimate Dino Blast at Goldar but he survives. Megazord Battle Binding their weapons and their Ranger Powers of the Dino's The Dino Power Rangers fire the cannon blast at Goldar but Goldar survives informing the super team that he’s unstoppable. The Dino Rangers Teams summoned their zords forming their retrospective Megazord. The SpyForce Rangers with Zenowing’s help defeated Lazarus once more with Kere's assistance help finally reach the destination to help their fellow Rangers. As they arrive the SpyForce Rangers saw Goldar transformed into a creepy form that has never been seen ever. Keres arrives as well and she gives the Rangers a Dino Charger in which was incorporated by their zord The SpyForce Wolfzord. Stephanie thanks Keres for her assistance and she, Kenny and Richie use the Dino Charger to combine with the Dino Charge Megazord. The 5 SpyForce Rangers and the Dino Charge Rangers are now in the same Megazord Cockpit with Richie and Tyler sharing the Megazord control as they align themselves Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mighty Morphin Megazord. With the Dino Charge Rangers in Super Dino Drive Mode and the SpyForce Rangers already in their retrospective positions as Tyler uses the Dino Drive Saber and Richie uses his SpyForce Megazord Steering Wheel binding both as one. Goldar overconfident as usual determined to bring the Rangers down but it was too late. The 4 Rangers Teams gave an Ultimate Wolf Dino Final Blast, and once again Goldar is destroyed. The Dino Charge Rangers thank the Mighty Morphin and the Dino Thunder Rangers for their help as they all help the SpyForce Rangers bring Lazarus back into custody. As he prepares to return to the SpyForce Confinement Jail he pleads to Keres on why she turned against him and help the Rangers. Keres said "You abuse me making me believe joining you was a worthy cause but little I knew I made a mistake betraying the Agency who believed in me." Keres also said "Now you know how it feels to be stabbed in a back". Goodbye As the Rangers teams get together one last time Stephanie and Jaycob already setup her gift to Shelby. Keeper thanked the SpyForce Rangers for their contributions and bringing down Lazarus as he awaits a new Trial with Keres preparing to testify against him. After she agreed to her plea deal Captain Jensen decided to re-hire Keres as a Teacher at the SpyForce Agency Academy thus fore waiving her time in Prison. As they gather around Stephanie tells Shelby that she has a little surprise gift for her thanks to Jaycob. It's a replica of Triceratops in Statue Form. Shelby hugged and thanked Stephanie for the gift; The SpyForce Rangers say goodbye to The Dino Charge Rangers leaving the responsibilities to them as they return to Neo-Tech City. Tyler and the Rangers prepare to go after Snide. Category:Special Category:Team-up Movies Category:Power Rangers SpyForce Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge